Something New
by thebooklover27
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Marinette receives a surprise visit from a certain Cat. What secret will be revealed that will put Chat's feelings to the test? Marichat One-shot.


**A/N: **Hello! I made this story back in February for Valentine's day but forgot to post it so sorry about that. Also, this is the first time I write a Marichat story, so sorry if the characters aren't well developed. I did my best.

* * *

It was Valentine's day. The day that everyone could celebrate with their loved one. Well, everyone who had the guts to tell that special someone that they are completely in love with them. And that would not be Marinette.

The bluenette had asked her best friend if they could go out for this holiday, but she already had plans with Nino. She tried to ask Alix, but she was going to a competition with Kim. Juleka and Rose were going for coffee. Mylene and Ivan were obviously occupied, and she was not going to ask Chloé or Sabrina. Even her parents were out for the evening. She was planning on asking Adrien out, but like always, she didn't have the guts.

She was all alone for Valentine's day. Well, not at all alone, she had Tikki.

Marinette walked downstairs from her room to the kitchen. There was something that always made her feel better: hot chocolate, mint-chocolate ice cream, a blanket, and fresh air.

She grabbed the ice cream, a spoon, a cute thermos and filled it up with hot chocolate. She climbed the stairs to her room and fetched her blanket.

As she was heading for the trapdoor, she saw a radio on her shelf. (A gift from Nino for her birthday, he knew she liked vintage stuff). Maybe some music might comfort her. She grabbed the radio and went up to her balcony.

Placing the radio on her little wooden table she put her favorite station.

"_And that, my friends, was song number 6 on our countdown of favorite valentine's songs. If you want to vote on which song gets to be in the first place, please call 777-321-944."_

"You should call," Tikki said as she flew around helping Marinette serve herself a cup of hot chocolate.

"Nah. I'll just listen to whatever they play."

"_Next song was requested by our good friend Nino Lahiffe. He dedicates it to his awesome girlfriend, Alya Césaire."_

The song Perfect started playing and Marinette smiled to herself. Nino was such a sap.

Marinette was wrapped on her blanket, thankful that she chose to wear an oversized sweater because she could feel the chilly wind run through her hair.

The only thing keeping her hands warm was the black Chat Noir theme mug she always kept up here. It was a gift from non-other than Alya. Of course, she also received a Ladybug mug. (Come on, they're a team. They had to be together.)

She stared up at the stars. The soft melody of the song relaxing her muscles and calming her down. Tikki flew over to her Chosen and snuggled between her pigtail and her cheek.

Adrien was alone. This was supposed to be a great day, he had everything planned out: have breakfast with his Father (for the first time in months), go out with Nino for a while, spent some time with Kagami (as friends), and meet up with Ladybug for patrol. But, thanks to his amazing luck, his Father canceled the breakfast for a meeting, Nino had a date with Alya, he had a photo shoot and had to cancel his 'some time' with Kagami. To top everything up, Ladybug canceled patrol: "We should take the day off, it _is_ Valentine's day. Go spend it with your loved ones." Well, he had no 'loved ones' to spend this day with.

Adrien was so deep in his thoughts when he heard laughter. He looked over at the little Chaos god. He was in his usual corner eating a huge chunk of his precious cheese.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking how ironic that you: Adrien Agreste, teen model, golden boy, perfect kid, son-"

"Could you just get to the point," Adrien grumbled. He knew that Plagg was well aware that he hated to be called 'golden boy' or 'perfect kid'.

"It's just ironic that you, teen freaking model, have no one for this day. You're all alone even when you have fans that would die to be your date for today." With that, Plagg chugged the rest of his cheese into his mouth.

"Gee, Plagg. Thanks." The blond boy threw himself to his bed. Groaning into his pillow.

"You asked me and I told you what I was thinking." He said defensively as he grabbed another wheel of cheese. Before he could eat it, he saw his Chosen in his bed not moving a single muscle. The god did have a soft spot for the superhero. He left the cheese back on the cabinet (promising himself to get back to it later) and went over to Adrien.

"Hey, Kid. You're not _all_ alone." He said placing himself right in front of the blond. Adrien frowned at the little black cat. "You still have me, right?" That made the teen model smile and give a soft chuckle. "Yeah, I guess."

"And you know what we could do that could be fun for both of us?"

Adrien smirked at the black cat, "Plagg, claws out!"

"_Thank you for staying with us throughout this night. Song number Five on our countdown of favorite Valentine's songs is My Funny Valentine!" _

Marinette grabbed more ice cream and stuck it in her mouth. She loved the minty flavor filling her whole mouth and the little explosions of chocolate here and there. It was the best combination of flavors ever.

She gave the little goddess a small spoon filled with ice cream. Tikki was so grateful, ice cream was one of the best things that humans ever created and she loved it.

As the song played, the little ladybug was humming to the melody licking the spoon, "Marinette, you should try to do some mint chocolate cookies someday."

The pigtailed girl let out a small laugh and agreed. She has been trying to make a new recipe she found on the Internet a week ago. What was it? Mallowmelt?

She looked over at the rooftops around her trying to figure out what she was doing wrong with the recipe when she saw a blur running along the top of different houses. She frowned. What was Chat doing? She did cancel patrol and there were no Akumas. There _were no _Akumas, right?

She turned her face to look at Tikki. Before she could say the magical words, she heard a loud thump that made her jump. The red goddess quickly flew to a near plant to hide.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Chat said. He was leaning against the railing in front of her.

"It's fine. But, um, what _are_ you doing here?" Marinette sat up draping the blanket around her.

"Well, I was doing a quick patrol, and then I saw you here alone, so I thought: why not pay a visit to my favorite Parisian?" He winked at her as she rolled her eyes. He will never change.

Before she could say some kind of come back to turn down his flirting, she noticed how his ears were down and his posture a bit too stiff. He was doing something more than a 'quick patrol'.

"Don't lie, Chat." She said softly.

The Cat looked a bit turned aback but quickly composed himself. He walked over to her and leaned over to kiss the back of her hand.

"You can always see through me, Purrincess."

"You're cold." The bluenette ignored his pun as she took off her blanket and draped it over the back cat.

"Awww, you care." He said with a smirk.

Marinette rolled her eyes-again-and walked over to her table, "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

The look on his face resembled the one of an excited pup about to receive a treat. She took that as a yes and poured some hot chocolate on a mug.

"_Next, we are going to play a song dedicated to Matt from his girlfriend Jill."_ The song Love Story of Taylor Swift started playing.

"What are you listening to?" Chat asked as he accepted the hot chocolate.

"Just the radio. Apparently, there is a countdown of favorite valentine's songs. After this, song number 4 will play." Marinette walked over to her partner and stood next to him leaning against the railing.

Chat took a long sip from his mug before he finally took in the design, "Ladybug fan?" He asked as he signaled to his mug.

"You could say that." She said smiling to herself, "Alya gave it to me. It came in a duo." She raised her black mug for him to see it.

After that, there was a long moment of silence. Both teens watching over the city of love from a small balcony. The city looked peaceful in all its glory. The lights dancing around the horizon and the Eiffel Tower standing right in the middle. The city of love in the day of love.

"What happened, Chat?" Marinette asked still looking over the city.

Chat sighed knowing he couldn't get out of this, "Well, I was supposed to have a good day, you know, because of Valentine's, but it ended up being a lonely day." He took a deep breath, "I know it sounds stupid, kind of like a middle school drama, but it is like this every day. I guess I just thought today was going to be different."

Marinette turned to look back at him, "That is not stupid, Chat. People get lonely sometimes, but it is only temporary. I mean, you have Ladybug, and right now, you have me."

Chat looked at her and smiled, "Thanks."

"Plus," She added looking away, "I also had a lonely day. My best friend had a date, all my other friends were busy, my parents left a romantic dinner, and I was too much of a coward to ask someone out."

Chat laughed as an idea hit him out of nowhere. It was a stupid idea, and she was probably going to laugh at him for even thinking it. She could even kick him out of her balcony.

"What?" She asked, curious as to why the blond boy was laughing.

"No, nothing."

"Chat."

"Okay, fine," He turned to look at her completely, "since we are both lonely on this supposed-to-be-perfect-day, maybe we can be lonely together."

Marinette had to take a bit of time to catch up to what he was saying.

"Chat, is that the right way to ask a lady to be your Valentine's?" she asked teasingly.

Chat gave a light chuckle and stepped closer to the girl. He took her mug away and placed it next to his on the table then he grabbed both of her hands, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would you be my Valentine?"

The bluenette looked up from her hands to look at him, expecting to find his usual teasing smirk smug look. Instead, she saw a small sincere smile and bright, green eyes that trapped her.

It took her awhile to regain her posture as she cleared her throat, "Yes. I would love to be your Valentine."

She smiled back at him and a small laugh escaped from her lips. They stayed like that for a while, looking straight into each other's eyes. Every sign of teasing forgotten as their hands were still wrapped together.

"_Now, it's time for song number 3 of our countdown of favorite valentine's songs." _

Song number 3? What happened with song number 4? And the one between song number 4 and song number 3?

The bluenette let go of Chat's hands and walked over to pour more chocolate on her mug. Leaving Chat's hands cold and with a feeling that something was missing. He shrugged it off when the pigtailed girl asked him if he wanted some more hot chocolate.

The bluenette laid down on her lounger bringing her mug up to her lips. Chat was standing a few feet away watching her with a smile on his face. Her shivering not escaping his notice.

"Here," he said taking the blanket off his shoulders.

Marinette's cheeks blushed slightly as he placed the blanket around her gently. Their eyes meeting for a brief moment before she looked away. Why was she blushing? She shouldn't be blushing. Not because of something her silly Tomcat did. Nope. No way.

"Thanks," she mumbled under her breath looking anywhere else but at him.

"Well, a knight has to take care of his princess," he said with a smirk. She still wouldn't meet his eyes, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering."

The bluenette raised her eyebrow at her partner. Knowing very well it was something else than 'just wondering'.

"Come," she said patting the extra space next to her, "we can share the blanket."

Chat gave her a small nod as laid down next to get. She spread the blanket to cover both of them. Marinette leaned her head against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, and somehow, it seemed natural. Two friends laying on a lounger meaning on each other.

"So… who was that someone you didn't ask out because you were too much of a coward?" Chat asked teasingly.

Marinette's cheeks were turning redder by the second.

"No one special," she said trying to brush it off.

"He must've been special if you were going to ask him out." Chat pushed on. Who could blame him, cats are very well known for their curiosity?

Marinette gave a loud sigh before she caved in.

"He is someone from school," she started.

"Ooo-la-la!" Chat teased wiggling his eyebrows, which earned him a shove that almost made him fall off the lounger.

"Anyway, he is such an amazing guy. Many girls are after him because he is very handsome, but I know that there is more to him. More than just a pretty boy. More than just the guy that his father wants him to be. He treats everyone with respect even if they are not in the same 'social class'. He is kind and gentle even when he is upset or angry. And I know that someday, he will stand up to his father and tell him what he wants. I know that because I know what Adrien Agreste is capable of."

Next to her, Chat froze for a moment. _"I know what Adrien Agreste is capable of."_ Adrien Agreste. That was him. Adrian. Agreste. Marinette liked him. But, he couldn't tell her that he was Adrien. Ladybug would be furious.

Ladybug.

He loved Ladybug, but Marinette was…

What was Marinette?

She was kind and selfless. She always places others needs above hers. Even Chloe's. Sure, she was pretty. One of the prettiest girl he knows, and he knows many models. But, did he liked her? Did he like her as much as he liked Ladybug? She was a friend, a very good friend, but could there be a possibility that she could be something else?

He looked down at her. Her hair was in their usual pigtails, but her bangs were sprayed over his shoulders and the hip of her hair was just under his nose. She was looking up at the stars. The light of the city mixed with the light of the moon was lighting her face perfectly. And he was in a trance.

He suddenly felt a smack of jealousy hit him. She liked Adrien. Not Chat. Sure, they're the same person, but she doesn't know that. The fact that she prefers him as Adrien than him as Chat hurt him more than we would admit.

"_Now we are down to the last song. The song you guys voted for to be the best Valentine song…"_

"Chat?" Marinette raised her head to look at him.

"You really like him, don't you?" He asked, his voice lower than a whisper.

"Yeah." She signed as she looked away.

"_And here it is!"_

The soft melody of La Vie en Rose filled up the balcony. Chat stood up and bowed down, "Can I have this dance?"

"It would be my greatest honor." She answered with a smile.

The two teens danced to the soft melody under the light of the stars.

Maybe there could be something more between them. Something new.

"_I guess all I have left to say is, Happy Valentine's!"_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked this story, and please let me know if you caught that Keeper of the Lost Cities reference ;)


End file.
